Sullied
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Francis and Virgil do naughty things together while Virgil thinks on some things.


Most people thought he had been completely sullied by now, complete and utter damaged goods to anyone else who could have been even remotely interested. Or, that's what Daisy said when she caught him being brutally plowed into on one of the chemistry lab's table's after school one day. The hero had been so out of it because of the hard ride he was given that he hadn't noticed her, his lover did, however. Hotstreak shot a fire ball at her while he was shooting a boiling load into Virgil's already drenched bowls. Daisy hadn't talked to him for weeks after that, which Virgil completely understood. It had hurt though, when even Richie started avoiding him at school and socially. The only thing that hadn't really changed between the two was doing patrol together. During one of those rare breaks in criminal activity, they talked, which Virgil viewed that time as precious. Richie ended up explaining that Hotstreak had been over possessive so it was hard to hang out. Virgil understood and changed the red's head mind as soon as patrol was done. Two day's later, Richie and Virgil actually got to hang out, which made the electric hero sigh in relief.

Virgil's thoughts were interrupted as he let out a gasping moan as Francis shoved his thick length into him at a brutal pace. His opening was burning from the intense use Francis had been putting him through. Virgil let his face plant into the pillow below him as Hotstreak slammed into him, over working his bruised prostate to the point of possible damage. Like every thing else that had to do with the red head, he didn't fuck gently. Francis hiked Virgil's hips up more, trying to get a deeper angle into his body. Virgil gasped again while his eyes rolled back and drool dribbled down his delicate chin.

Virgil hadn't the slightest idea as to why Francis fucked him for so long or so hard in the past recent months, but it was causing some problems, like him not seeing his friends, for example. It was like Francis had become this over possessive animal that needed to breed, and Virgil was the one he was breeding. Virgil let out a howl of pleasure as he did another full body orgasm for the seventh time in the past three hours. As his now loose inner sanctum tightened around Hotstreak's long, thick girth, causing the red head to moan in appreciation. Francis didn't come yet, but he would soon. Francis stopped briefly so he could roll an exhausted hero onto his side, throw Virgil's right leg over his shoulder before continuing his brutal pace. Virgil moaned as Francis did several strong strokes before shoving his cock deep inside of him to shoot his load into Virgil's overly sensitive hole. Francis grunted loudly as he shot ropes of his juices into Virgil's well worn body.

Virgil grunted his one pleasure as he looked at his lover unflinchingly, his tired face blissed out on endorphins. Virgil still wondered how Francis managed to subjugate him to sex in the first place, but he started the night after the second bang. Francis dropped Virgil's leg as soon as he finished spurting and flopped to Virgil's side, holding him close as his meat kept his seed deep within Virgil's quivering body. Hotstreak's large hands slid to Virgil's abdomen, stilling there before spreading wide of Virgil's slightly swollen stomach. Since the first night four months ago, Virgil's stomach began swell a little, not much, but enough for Virgil to notice. It was odd, especially considering he had been getting sick off and on in those four months, along with craving weird food. A voice in the back of Virgil's mind whispered that it was almost like Francis was trying to procreate with him. The hero knew it was impossible, as they were male, but it was a nice dream. The son he new Batman told him about wouldn't be coming now, which broke Virgil's heart, he always wanted kids.

"Baby, ya gotta stop fuckin' me so much, yer gonna ruin me by stretching me to much," Virgil panted ever so gently, snuggling closer to Francis, his wide hips cradled with the cruel red head. The larger man's cock was soft inside of him, the red head unwilling to removing it from Virgil's body.

"Not until it takes, slut," Francis replied. Francis called Virgil his slut cause the hero acted like one the first time the had sex. Hotstreak knew Virgil had never laid with another, which made Virgil's whorish attitude all the more appreciated.

"Until what takes baby?" Virgil asked softly. He was the only one who was aloud to call Francis a sickeningly sweet nick name.

"Until my seed takes in your womb slut," Francis replied, tightening his hold on Virgil's slender body.

"I don't have a womb, baby," Virgil replied, completely confused.

"Yes, you do, I made sure you did months ago, now I'll will continue to breed you until a child comes of it," Francis replied huffily. Virgil let loose a sigh, but said nothing, knowing better then to argue with his crazy lover. As Virgil began to go sleep, he began thinking about being sullied again and decided to agree with the statement. He had been since Francis first fucked him on a park benching in broad daylight months ago. The hero soon drifted off to an exhausted sleep, feeling completely full and soaked from sweet and sexual juices. The poor hero wouldn't know of the trials he was about to face until two months later, when Richie got concerned and checked him for tumors. The two hero's were completely shocked to discover Virgil's pregnancy. As soon as Virgil got home, he told his overly frisky lover while the pyro was pulling his pants down.

"See, I told you that you had a womb, now bend over, I wanna celebrate," Was all Francis said when he found out. Virgil bent over as Francis rewarded him with a rim job, fucking his opening with an eager tongue. In their six months of dating, yes they began dating before the second bang, Francis had only giving Virgil one rim job, and that had been to lube Virgil's soar hole after an all night fuck one night a month ago. Virgil let out a moan as he tightly gripped at the couch, bucking his hips into the invading tongue. When Francis deemed Virgil ready, he stood up and pulled down his pants, revealing his rock hard erection to the world. Francis grabbed Virgil's hips and aligned himself before slamming home. Virgil let loose a shout as he was filled with hot Francis cock. All this time, and he still wasn't used to the brutal entry that Francis did.

"How far along are you, slut?" Francis asked as he began slamming into Virgil's body, going a smidgen slower then normal, considering the circumstances.

"A-about f-five or siixx months," Virgil panted out, clutching the couch below him.

"Five or six months? How the fuck can that be, you barely look fat," Francis said roughly, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"R-Richie says it's probably cause I'm m-male and the, the fact, I, ooohhh, fight. S-stomach muscles, Gods There, take longer, Yeeesss, when a w, Harder, women is a fighter. Harder," Virgil replied, moaning and screaming in pleasure while he explained. One of Francis's large hands crept over Virgil's swollen stomach, holding the smaller male while his other hand gripped a wide hip to bruising point as he fucked him. Francis grinned at the thought of Virgil swollen with his child, the weight that the hero had gained looked good on him.

"Harder!" Virgil called out desperately, needing the savagery of his lover right now.

"What 'bout the baby, slut?" Francis asked vindictively. The pyro had a feeling Virgil was pregnant months ago, though Virgil never said anything about being sick. Francis was almost tempted to let the hero suffer through a partially hard fucking, though there was a slight fear for the baby.

"Please Francis, please, need you, need you hard, please, gonna break other wise," Virgil babbled out as Francis savagely stroked Virgil's prostate with the tip of his dick.

"Since you asked so nicely," Francis replied before really fucking Virgil's swollen body. Virgil moaned in appreciation and bucked back into his lover. They continued this pace for an hour before Virgil climaxed against the couch, staining it with his juices. Francis groaned as Virgil tightened around him and shot into the pretty male below him, filling Virgil's body with his essence. When they got off their post orgasmic highs, Francis pulled out and dragged Virgil to their room for sleep and more rounds.

Three months later found Francis and Virgil in the league approved private medical ward, delivering their first child. When Virgil started having some stress issues, Francis ordered every one out of the room. As soon as they were out, Hotstreak kissed his smaller lover, distracting the hero from the pain. Virgil appreciated the effort and when his current contraction stopped, leaned over to a currently standing Francis and pulled out the pyro's half hard erection. Francis had a small fetish for pain, especially if it was Virgil who was in said pain. The red head grinned when Virgil took him in his mouth, sucking him as another contraction hit. Virgil worked through the pain by deep throating his lover, desperate to please his overly eager lover. Fifteen minutes and two contractions later, Francis shot his hot load down Virgil's willing throat before pulling back and tucking himself in just in time before the doctor stormed in angrily. Hours later, Virgil gave to a healthy baby boy, full of his lovers juices and in pain, but completely happy.


End file.
